thesylvesterandtweetymysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cat Who Knew Too Much
The Cat Who Knew Too Much is the first episode of the first season of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Written by Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, and directed by James T. Walker. Premise Two thugs steal Tweety due to the Cajun Canary Crooning Competition, and only Sylvester can save him. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Villains * Minnie Julep * Louie Z. Anna * Rocky and Mugsy Locations * Lousianna ** Ferry ** New Orleans *** Hotel *** Rasin' Cajun *** Condemned building *** Cajun Canary Crooning Competition Notes/trivia * This is the series premiere of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. * Sylvester originally appeared in the 1945 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Life with Feathers. * Tweety originally appeared in the 1937 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, A Tale of Two Kitties. * Granny originally appeared in the 1937 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Little Red Walking Hood. * Hector originally appeared in the 1945 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Peck Up Your Troubles, with Sylvester. * Sylvester and Tweety first appeared together in the 1947 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Tweety Pie. * Sylvester and Tweety first appeared with Granny in the 1950 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Canary Row. * Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector first appeared together in the 1947 Merrie Melodie theatrical short, I Taw a Putty Tat. * Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, and Hector first appeared together in the 1952 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Gift Wrapped. * The book Granny reads at the beginning on the ferry is Gone with the Wind, a real book written by Margaret Mitchell and published in 1936. It was adapted into an Academy Award-winning film in 1939. * Cher, who Granny believes Louie is mistaking her for (apparently she gets that a lot), when he first greets her, is known for being one half of the singing duo (and once married), Sonny & Cher, as well as being a solo artist with popular hits such as "If I Could Turn Back Time". Louie makes a reference to Sonny & Cher's "I Got You Babe", when he says the line, "If only our love could pay the rent." * Tweety sings the songs, "Oh! Susanna", "Camptown Races", "Brahms's Lullaby" and "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen". Granny also sings her own version of "Buffalo Gals". * Louie has some resemblance to Colonel Shuffle from the 1949 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Mississippi Hare, starring Bugs Bunny. * Louie Z. Anna is an obvious play on Lousianna. * Rocky originally appeared in the 1946 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Racketeer Rabbit. Rocky and Mugsy didn't appear together until the latter's debut in the 1953 Merrie Melodies theatrical short, Bugs and Thugs. * Granny slyly remarks that Sylvester looks like something he dragged in (since he's already a cat) after finding him in a banged up state from having fallen from Rocky and Mugsy's hideout. * Rocky and Mugsy's license plate reads "GUILTY". * The runner-up's prize (which is oddly bigger than first place's) resembles Daffy Duck, a zany foil to Porky Pig, but then later became a jealous downtrodden rival (sometimes partner) of Bugs Bunny. Home media * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: The Complete First Season Quotes Category:Season 1 episodes